Team Canterlot 2
by Craftygun1
Summary: 5 years after a war that seemed to never end, Rainbow Dash was sent through a strange portal that seemed to link two dimensions together. After Dash goes through said portal she meets a world of love and tolerence, and is stuck there video taping the world before her very eyes. But she then realizes that she has to do more then just documenting...Oh so much more...
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow dash slept on her couch, a newspaper article covering her face. Rainbow never liked the news, she found it very boring but she had nothing else to do that night. Zecora was lain down on the ground, drunk as usual, mumbling random things, most of them rhyming. Rainbow dash threw the article at her lazily in an attempt to shut her up. "Quiet down man, I'm tryin' ta sleep..." She said as she stuffed her face into the couch. Zecora stood up shakily, mumbling more random things. She reached for her nearby beer bottle, Took it into her hoof and drank it out completely empty. She then passed out and began to snore loudly. Dash grunted as she got up from the couch and out of the room. Better to get away from whatever beast made a sound louder then a sonic rain boom, heck not even the foals that pinkie takes care of can sleep through _THAT _for ten hours straight...Dash looked at her digital clock and tapped it lightly, making sure it was still working. The thing spazzed out and puffed a bunch of smoke, before shorting out. Dash sighed. "Another 12 bits down the drain..." She said as she opened up her drawer and looked through the multiple dirty and wrinkled clothes inside. She took out a plain T-shirt and put it on lazily, along with a pair of jeans and an unzipped hoodie. She went to the bathroom and went through her normal routine of brushing her teeth, combing her hair, you know, like a normal person. She went outside and kicked zecora awake. "Yo wake up, ya bomb throwin' drunk." She said teasingly. Zecora slowly got up. "I'm gunna...Kill ya and i'll...Keep killin ya..." she said out of her mouth as a loud burp erupted from her mouth. Dash took one sniff of it and she gagged as she stepepd away from the foul B.O. that resonated from Zecora. "Woah! Your breath is _HORRIBLE! _You gotta take a shower man, Urgh! (I think i'm gunna barf...)" Zecora just scoffed. "Oi! Ain't no need te' take a shower when i'm cleaner then yer shirt mate!" She said gruffly. "At least I care to make myself smell good!" Dash retorted, before rearing back some more. Zecora grunted as she went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Dash sighed, thanking god that the smell had left her house. She heard a knock at the door and quickly went to open it. At the entrance stood a very familiar yellow coated pony. "Oh hey fluttershy, What's happenin'?" Dash asked, leaning on the side of the door casually. "Actually, I came looking for Archemedies..." Fluttershy said, adjusting her doctor's coat to look more presentable. "Nah, haven't seen that damn bird afta' it went an' jammed up Derpy's rocket launcha'. Why do ya need 'em anyway?" "Vell..." Said Rarity, who had uncloaked beside her pink maned friend. "Ve have been seeing zat strange portal from ze time zecora's eye came to attack us..." She said as she replaced her burned out cigarette with a new one. "Ve sent Archemedies through it and ve vere vondering if you could go find him." Fluttershy said. "Ze flying rat iz wearing a Video recorder, Shouldn't be hard to zee it, yes?" Said Rarity. Dash sighed, head hanging low. She looked up at her friends. "Alright i'll get your damn bird..." She said. "But I better get something out of this." Dash said gruffly. _Maybe a hat would be nice..._ she thought as she went inside and up the stairs. She went inside the attic and looked around for the familiar crate. She found it eventually and opened it, her weapons and her favorite wooden baseball bat inside. She took her weapons and holstered them in their proper areas. She took her baseball from the crate and closed it, locking it tight. She left the attic an went back to her friends who sat on the couch patiently, the sound of water running and humming coming from the bathroom. "I'm surprized ze drunk had decent sense to shower..." Rarity said. Fluttershy laughed at this promptly as Dash walked up to them. "Alrighty, let's go get that flying rat..." dash said promptly as Rarity led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vell, Zere it is..." Rarity said, motioning to the purple swirling vortex. "So uh...how do I get back?" Dash asked cautiously, attempting to peer into the portal. "Zat is simple...You don't..." Said Rarity as smoke began to cloud Rainbow Dash's view. "What the...?!" Dash exclaimed as she was pushed by a red suited rarity.

"I never really was on your side..."

* * *

Dash fell for what seemed like hours through the vortex. She landed on dark dirt, air getting out of her lungs as she was pricked by some magical force, slowly killing her. She was greeted by a floating eye. The eye blinked at Dash before throwing an even smaller eyeball at her. Dash was fast to react as she rolled out of the way and began running. The eye took another shot and sent Dash flying. She screamed in fear mixed with pain, before looking to the side and seeing a very familiar structure. "Hey! I can see my base from here!" She pointed out as she continued flying. Soon after that she hit a wooden plank, the strange magic no longer damaging her, as the planks were already doing her job as she bounced off them, face planting every now and then as she landed, then reverberated back into the sky and back into the wooden planks. She soon reached the end of the planks and fell into the water, the dark pollutant filling her lungs painfully. She desperately attempted to swim to the top, a strange force pulling her down into the unknown depths. A shadow squid latched onto her leg and pulled her down. She was barely concious but she was struggling hard against the squid's iron grip. She saw the white, pearly teeth and her life flashed before her eyes. She was thrown into a portal that opened as soon as she was thrown into the squids mouth, Sending her to yet another world...

She opened her eyes slowly, her body aching everywhere. She was surrounded by 6 non-bipedal beasts. She reached out to the sky as she attempted to say the only word she knew at a time like this..."Medic..." She called out as pure instinct took over her voice. She collapsed onto the ground and passed out there, the pain subsiding slowly through her ever aching body...She heard...No, _felt_ voices beside her, vibrations somehow reaching her unconscious body. She then felt her body being dragged across the grass, her shoulder blades bumping over a couple rocks here and there, then she felt something soft. Nothing happened afterwards, other then vibrations of voices reaching her body every now and then. She didn't know how long she's been there, but she kept feeling this...Damn pecking in her neck. _What the hell keeps pecking me?_ She said. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling in her body now completely numb...that is...until 5 seconds later when she saw a certain white dove pecking at her neck. "Yo what the hell archie? You tryin' ta scare me?" She said scoldingly as she held her hoof up to the bird. The bird jumped on it and chirped happily at dash. Dash looked at the bird and saw something wrapped around its neck. She took it off and was surprised to see a black, small USB drive, that was also half camera. "Looks like applejack's work..." She said. "I always thought her motto was "Th' bigga' the better, Pardner'" She said mockingly. Archimedes cocked his head sideways at her temporary companion. Dash put the bird on her shoulder as it returned to its om nom nomming of her multi-colored hair. Dash got up and surveyed her surroundings. She saw this kind of scenario way too much to forget it...She was in some kind of hospital. "Must be real low wagered eh?" she said, noting that there was no medi-gun attached to the ceiling at all. Dash stretched and looked out the window and was slightly surprised by what she saw. There were ponies out there yes but, they were walking on all fours like some kind of animal. "Reminds me of them racoons Derpy kept up in 'er house..." Dash said as she surveyed the outside. She instantly felt the sensation that somepony was behind her, creeping up slowly on her...She knew that much too familiar kind of feeling as she turned around and reached for her bat, only to find that it was gone, along with her other belongings, even her clothes! She saw a pony on all fours, staring up at her in shock. He was a colt, obviously because of how his nose was well built. He was wearing a doctors coat and a surgical mask, which was pulled down under his chin. Dash looked both ways nervously then waved. "Yo uh...Hi?" She said. The doctor backed up slowly, then began to run in fear, screaming for god knows what reason...Dash looked around and sighed in relief as she saw her clothes and weapons neatly placed on top of a nearby table. She put on her clothes hastily and picked up her baseball bat. Sadly she didn't see her ball anywhere. _Musta' rolled out_ she thought to herself as she checked her ammo. Archimedes struggled with a large amount of effort to escape the confinements of Dash's shirt. Dash pulled the poor thing out and replaced him on her shoulder over the hoodie. She placed the camera back on the bird and looked outside, only to be surrounded by guards that looked like they came from Zecora's ancestor's time. She closed the door slowly and looked for another exit. She crawled into the vents like she had seen in millions of other movies before and crawled her way out. She heard shouting coming from the room as it reverberated off the walls of the vents. Her head was aching something awful as she listened to the awful metallic clinking of her hooves on the surfaces of the vents. She soon found a way out into the open...but while she was getting halfway through she uh...got stuck...She looked around and saw a very familiar, large figure walked up under her. "Yo! Fatflank! Up here!" she screamed at the Russian. Celestia looked back at her friend. "Da! Little scout is okay!" She proclaimed as she ran up to the wall. "Medic got worried, so she sent heavy here to help! Drop down! I vill catch you!" she said reassuringly. Dash squirmed her way through the vent outing and fell into the awaiting arms of her companion. "Yo thanks man!" She said as she got up. Soon after she began to laugh. "Yo what's so funny?" She questioned as she looked back at her friend. "I zink zomvone forgot to put on diaper!" She said as she boomed out in laughter. Dash looked down and saw her body from the waist down was completely uncovered, she covered it up hastily. "Yo uh...It's just you here right?" She said. Celestia nodded. "Da, Is good. Go get pants, still stuck up in vent...I think..." She said. Dash sighed as she jumped up. She grunted as she didn't get the satisfactory height to grab her pants. She jumped, then flapped her wings to perform a "Double jump" as she knew it, grabbing the pants from the vent. She landed and was fast to put on her pants. Archimedes, who was making a nest from the inside of dash's hood, popped out and cooed at his long time friend. He chirped as she flew onto Celestia's shoulder. "Oh! So you found medic's bird!" she said as she tickled the dove affectionately."Yeah i found that flyin' rat...When we get back ya better not take credit for finding him!" Celestia stopped messing with the bird and froze completely. Dash looked at her, confusion evident in her expression. "You..._DID_ get a rope attached to ya...right?" She asked. Celestia turned away and sighed.

"Ve have no way out...Little rope snapped on us..."


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU ARE SUCH, A BAD DOCTOR! HAHAHAH!" Laughed rarity at her other self. The second rarity laughed out loud, remembering their latest 'Disappearing Act' They played on the BLU team's scout. They laughed so hard one of them fell out of their seat. After they both regained their composure they dusted themselves off and adjusted each other's ties. "It vas a pleasure working with you, comrade" said one of the Rarity's. The other Rarity nodded and tapped her shoulder. "Next time, if ze war comes back...vich it probably will...I am certain ve vill see eachother again, yes?" Said the second Rarity. The first spy nodded at her companion. "Oh but of course!" she reassured. They both laughed as Applejack stared at the two, dumbfounded. She was on top of the roof, Twilight watching alongside with her sniper rifle. "Bloody bogens..." she said hatefully as she lowered her weapon. "Every single one o' them spies is gunna get their kilts ripped through their eyes! Aye!" Zecora said, just as hatefully, and in a very rare case where she was sober. "Y'all quiet down?! I'm try'in ta hear them talk..." she said as she adjusted the frequency of her makeshift listening device, made out of her dispenser. "So...em...vat happens now?" one of the Raritys questioned. "Now? Vere else my friend?" The two laughed as the sound of cloaks went off in Applejack's earphones. She dropped it, her ears still ringing from the loud sound of the two sneaky backstabbers running through at such a high pitch. "Dag Nabbit! We lost em!" She proclaimed angrily. She sighed. "We betta hope Celestia gets scout back..." She said as she placed the listening device on top of her dispenser. "Y'all are still holdin that rope, right flutter?" Applejack asked to the medic. She stared at the piece of rope in her hands, the tip that was originally leading to the large Russian mare that used it now burnt to a crisp. Applejack stared at it in horror. "That ain't good..." she said, stating the obvious. Everyone shifted uncomfortably at this. "Let's hope those sheila's can practice survivin' in the outback...Hate to seem em go." Said the Elite Sniper as she tipped her hat at her friends and began walking away. "I'm headin' home. Oi, Any of you need a ride?" She asked concerningly. "Nah, My ranch ain't that far away...But I think Zecora and Fluttershy could be usin' up that free trip." Applejack said as she took out her binoculars from her side pouch. "Besides, I ain't seen a prettier view like this before, And i ain't passin' it up. Ya'll have fun now." She said as she sat on the edge of the building and peered into the night sky. Fluttershy sighed. "Sometimes I vonder if ve should say somezing..." Fluttershy said. Zecora scoffed and spat at the ground. "Eh, let the lass be a loner, not me problem." Zecora said. Applejack sighed, almost with pity as the group of three walked down the fire escape on the side of the building to leave. Eventually Applejack saw something strange in the sky, like a colored star of some sort. She stared at it but her binoculars could only go so far. Applejack was now intrigued by this as she began to fiddle with it, attaching different lenses she kept with her, in case she broke hers or needed to get a better view of something. She sighed as none of them worked. She got only one thing from it though. It looked like some kind of castle, but it was still a bit too small to be 100% sure...But if she looked close enough she could have seen something red fall into it...A certain heavyset character with a headband that covered up her mane...

* * *

Celestia stared into the night sky. It was peaceful as ever, the grass was green, the birds were singing their good nights to their eggs and little hatchlings. All was calm...That is until an almost mirror image of herself fell into her throne room, creating a large boom that half of Equestria could have probably heard... She rushed into the room and saw a large figure, possibly larger then her get up on her hind legs and survey her surroundings. The creature raised a hoof at Celestia and bellowed. "YOU YES **YOU!**" The creature bellowed. The unknown beast smashed her front hoofs together, causing a small earthquake around her. "I AM COMING FOR YOU!" The Celestia look alike yelled. It charged at Celestia menacingly, causing her to fly away. What in luna's moon was going on here. **"OH! RUUUN! RUUUUUUN, ****_I'M COMING FOR YOU! AH-HAHAHHAA_****"** The large Celestia in Red yelled as guards came from all possible directions and attempted to pin down the beast, but to no avail.

_**"IS GOOD TIME TO HIDE SCOUT!"**_ She bellowed into the night sky, throwing guards at other guards and snapping some spines of guards...


End file.
